


Shadow of Dawn

by haksolffy



Series: SI-Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, BAMF character, Big brother steve rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Lessly Lee little Shit, Protective Steve, Psycho & Stalker Unknown, Schat & Berserker Lessly, Self-Sacrife Lessly, Suicide, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, shadow play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: When we were children, we were told to not talk to strangers. “Oh well, apparently, I didn’t listen. Let's see what I can do to send a man who is clearly not even from this realm to his. Wait, is that, metal on that man's arm? Oh no”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Lessly Lee-Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s)
Series: SI-Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171664
Kudos: 2





	Shadow of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write MCU fic. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Credit to my lovely betas:  
> -Kenobae  
> -Ana||Static_abyss  
> -imdead
> 
> The songs in this chap:  
> -Don't Give Up on Me- Andy Grammer  
> -Time After Time- Cyndi Lauper  
> -Monster- Shawn Mendes & Justin Bieber

[](https://ibb.co/FxL42sv)

Warning 

AU

Character

Mishka - half-Russian chef

Mathew - Billionaire owner/chef & Alessia's lover

Freedy - chef

Cynthia - waitress

Vivian - bartender / co-owner Billionaire

Klaus- half-Norwegian waiter

Blair- waitress 

Tim- waiter

Alessia - Pastry Chef & Mathew's lover

Lessly - part-time chef

Bucky - Winter Soldier

** Chapter 1 **

“Lee! One Baked Seafood Spaghetti, one Aglio Olio Spaghetti and one Chili Spaghetti!”

“Okay, coming right up! Is the Margherita done?”

“Yes, ma’am. So is the Soft Shell Crab Burger. Hey! Can someone check the oven!”

“The oven has already been set up. Lee, you can pass me that Seafood Spaghetti and start making your special Aglio Olio. Is the Chili Spaghetti done? We can bake both in one go.” 

“Yeah, done.”

The kitchen is currently in havoc and thank lord that I came early or I might pass out without any preparation. As much I love to cook, I kind of hate rush hour, because as you can see, we kind of wrestle around. Thanks to any deity that everyone can work back to back without any problem. Since I need money to pay my tuition and rent, better chuck it up and swallow it dry. If the salary weren't that high, I would've resigned quite some time ago.

“Another half an hour guys!”

“Aye!”

“Ja!”

“Haa!”

The kitchen keeps on hustling and bustling for about half an hour.

“Alright cicadas, everything is wrapped up now. Come out from that nest you guys.” 

“He calls us, cicadas?”

“Rude.”

I rolled my eyes exasperated, yet with a small smile. I know that they didn’t mean anything, but with how tired I am and with my killer headache, I just ignore them. I know they keep looking at me with worry but still, I just ignore it. Marde, it hurts so much. 

“Ah, our sweet lil Lee.”

“Shut it, Tim. Can someone give me a panadol or something? Lord, I feel like someone's playing the trumpet and at the same time, I feel like a bus just hit me damn hard.” I lay my head on top of the table, massaging my brow and the top of my head, while waiting for someone to give me the ambrosia that I just requested. My head is so damn hurt. I can feel tears brim my eyes, but I hold still. 

“Here have some panadol. Thank goodness I saved some food for all of us.” Mathew, the owner of the bar and cafe of Billionaire places some lukewarm water and a panadol tablet in front of me.

“You alright kid?” Freddy, the head chef asks softly. 

Lord, this man sure is a papa bear. But I can’t fault him, after all, he did have a younger sister, I mean much younger than me, and he thinks of me as one of his little sisters. 

“I feel like my head is about to split open and spill all the gore right here and now.” 

“Wow, that’s quite the headache you got there, malen’kiy.” Mishka, one of the half-Russian chefs, looks at me with a frown. 

Despite me being a new kid and part-time chef, they do take care of their own. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Mishka.” Tim rolls his eyes. 

“Hush, the kid needs some rest. Hey, Cynthia, Vivian, Klaus, can you help me over here, so we can have our dinner. Our lil Lee is having a big headache over there.” 

“Sure thing, Blair.” Cynthia places the plate near my head gently.

“Okay, let me place the jug first.” Vivian, the beautiful purple-haired woman and co-owner of Billionaire placed the beverage down.

“Go take a nap, liten en. At least the headache will be less when you wake up.” Klaus, the gentle barman ruffles my hair. 

Lord, he might look gruff but he is quite teddy bear deep inside. 

Hearing that and a hum of agreement from almost everyone, it didn’t even take too long before I started to drift into la la land. 

* * *

“What a stubborn lil kid.” 

Vivian shakes her head with amusement and looks over at her older brother. After all, her older brother can be quite stubborn, just like their part-time chef. 

“Why do you look at me like that? I feel so attacked over here. Lovely, back me up.” Mathew hugs his petite lover, Alessia, who's just come out with dessert in her hand.

“Love.” Alessia looks over Mathew with a sweet sugary smile, which makes Mathew cringe, and the others smirk, giggle, and chuckle upon seeing it. 

They'd rather have those smiles thrown toward someone else rather than themselves, and right now, they are quite thankful that those smiles are thrown to their own boss. 

“Do unhand me. We don’t want to waste food by dropping it on the ground, right?” Alessia continues with those sickly sweet smiles of hers.

Mathew, who has some self-preservation, retreats as fast as lightning. He might be the tallest of all the males, yet, he's still terrified of his lover when she uses that smile. Heck, there will be no shagging for a month! His libido can’t take it! And he would rather do it with his lover than a one-night stand. That’s not him. 

“Well as much as we love you being chewed out by Ale, we better combine the tables and place all the dinners. The kid needs to take panadol too. Wonder what happened to her.” 

Cynthia, Blair and Vivian do their work in silence. After all, they don’t want to jolt Lessly from her nap and from the look of it, she really needs it. 

“No idea, but my bet is on her class.” Tim looks at Lessly with a fond and proud look. It’s not every day you see a student juggle their studies and work without any problem. 

“The little one sure is strong. If I’m not mistaken, it’s exam week.” 

Mishka places the plate and dinner that Mathew saved for all of them to eat at the linked tables. Despite it being exam week for Lessly, she also had a dream of WWII, where she was an assassin, had a sister figure, and had a hard time socializing with others. 

In that dream of hers, she was always sent to check on the perimeter. She vividly remembers a sickly and skinny man with blond hair and blue eyes who became quite buff. And another man with brunette hair and ice blue eyes, who always looked at her with weird expressions on his face whenever she walked near the facilities. 

It seems like a situation in some sort of movie that she knows she's seen before. If she's not mistaken, it's a Captain America movie. But why is she in that dream? What’s that supposed to mean? Not only that, in those wars, her own attitude does a 180, but when she returns to the camp, she becomes herself again. That big sister figure of hers will worry about her, not try to mother her, but worry just the same. She even helps her in socializing with those men, despite being the youngest in the camp. 

* * *

Damn today is so tiring. What with exam weeks and insomnia. Having those dreams every time I close my eyes also does not help with my situations. Despite it being a trying day, I still enjoy it as best as I can, after what happened a few months ago. I know how to fake my happiness, just to not let people see how heartbroken I am.. 

‘ _ Lessly, don’t do it!’ A woman's voice came out from a small radio. _

_ ‘Fay! Retreat!’ The man begged while holding something.  _

_ ‘Doll! Please retreat.’ This man's voice sounded so desperate. _

_ ‘P, sorry, I can’t..merde. Beklager…’ _

_ ‘Well, well, well. Looks like we have a kleine maus.’ _

_ ‘Shit..Sorella P, Fratello Steve..Bucky.. Unnskyld (I’m sorry),’ The woman from the other side, Lessly, said with full sincerity, which broke everyone's heart.  _

_ ‘No Lessly. Don’t!’ The woman, who was called P, cried out, full of anguish.  _

_ ‘Lessly.’  _

_ The man called Steve was holding the brunette woman by his side, while looking at the radio with tears streaking down his face, unable to accept that the woman he thought of as his own little sister was now at the mercy of the enemy.  _

_ ‘Doll..Lessly.’  _

_ Bucky looked at the radio with wide eyes and a pale face, unable to comprehend everything that had just happened. Only begging that the woman that he loved came back and hoping that everything was a dream. _

_ ‘Sorella, Fratello. Bucky...Mahal na Mahal kita,’ The woman, Lessly, said in a sorrowful tone.  _

_ Meanwhile, Steve, P, and Bucky looked at the radio with grief-stricken and confused faces, as they did not understand what the woman meant. _

_ ‘Well too bad, you puta. This kleine maus will make your life miserable.’ _

_ ‘Why you!’ _

_ ‘Unnskyld and farvel,’ Lessly said softly. _

_ Before the three of them could say anything, they heard the sound of a button being pushed and almost everyone in that camp knew what that meant.  _

__

_ ‘No, Lessly. No! Don’t!’  _

_ BOOM!! _

_ ‘LESSLY!’  _

I startle out from my nap when Klaus shakes me awake. Seeing the frown on his face, I can tell that they must be thinking of what happened the previous month. 

“You alright there liten en?” 

The look that Klaus gives me is enough to make me feel slightly better. I know he thinks of me as his little sister. In fact, people who work in Billionaire think of me as their little sister, which is enough to make me feel so ‘true’.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Don’t worry much.” 

No, I’m not alright. This dream is killing me. Why do I feel attracted to that brunette man? And why do I dream of James Buchanan Barnes of all people? And damn does he look like Sebastian Stan too. In each of my dreams, he's always there. I just don’t get it! Isn’t James Buchanan Barnes a mere fictional character. Yet, in this dream, I feel like he's real.

If I wasn't so focused on my internal beating, I’m sure I would see Klaus give me a look as though he doesn’t believe what I said. Oh, well. Can’t help what others think. 

“Come, liten en, better have some dinner. Do you have anywhere to go after this?” Klaus looks at me with this gleam in his eyes, which to be honest, I don’t quite get, but just choke it out. 

“Well, I have to go get some groceries before I go back home.”  _ And make trinkets _ , is left unsaid. After all, nobody will believe what I can do, and to be honest, I do need to buy some groceries. Since today is my last exam, now I can cook anything that I want. Plus, I want to fucking sleep, dammit. 

“Oh, we can go there together, malen’kiy ptentsy.” 

I am about to argue but then think back. I have plenty of things that I need to buy and I only have two hands. I might be able to keep half of it inside my backpack but I need to use one of my hands when opening the door. 

“Sure. Thanks brat.” I chuckle slightly when I see Mishka freeze while serving the food and look at me with a huge grin. 

“Vy izuchayete’!” (You're learning!) 

Hearing the excited yell from Mishka is enough to make the others chuckle and giggle.

I shrug my shoulders and chuckle lightly upon seeing that grin on Mishka's face. I know he loves it when people try to speak Russian with him. 

“Nu, ya poprobuyu.” (Well, I try.) 

“Well, that’s good and all. But it’s dinner time, so better eat or else. Okay?” Hearing that innocent and sickly sweet voice is enough to make me and Mishka stand straight and mechanically nod our heads. She might be a short woman, but hell, we don’t want to mess with Alessia. So better suck it up, and to be honest, I am indeed hungry. 

“Yes, ma'am!”

* * *

“Lessly.” 

I look up when I hear Alessia call me.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk outside?” 

I frown upon hearing how ominous she sounds but nod my head nonetheless. Without waiting I light up my cigarette and take a deep drag. 

“You're stressed.” 

It is more than a statement but I can’t fault her, because, yeah, I’m stressed and everyone in Billionaire knows that I only smoke when I’m stressed. And currently I am Stressed. With capital letters. 

Wow, jeez, thanks Captain Obvious. I refrain from rolling my eyes. “Yes.”

“How was your exam?”

I look Alessia at the corner and to be honest, I think she sucks for trying to interrogate me. Let’s be honest, I much prefer getting straight to the point rather than beating around the bush. 

“Stop. You are just making me more stressed than ever. So better be straightforward. Honesty is much better, Alessia Klara Noah.”

Alessia tenses when I call her by her full name. Everyone knows that when we use full names, that means someone's in trouble, or just plainly pissed off. And right now, I’m not in the mood and she knows that I am really stressed. So she better start talking. 

“Fine. You want me to get straight to the point, I can get straight to the point. You need to rest.” Before I can protest, Alessia continues. “I mean like really rest. Not just one day of rest from work. No, I want you to rest and process everything that has happened and start to mourn properly.”

Hearing that is enough to make me sigh and exhale my smoke. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Well, I beg to differ...”

“Really Lessia, I am. Fine.”

I don’t even look at Alessia and keep on smoking my cigarette. 

“No, you're not. You try to suppress your emotions. Take a rest, Lessly.” 

I turn around when I hear Mathew's voice behind me. He leans against the door frame, while the others look at me with worry.

“Mat...”

“No. You need to rest and mourn properly. Within a year, your family died one by one. You need to mourn, Lessly. Hiding it won’t heal you at all. I'm giving you three months to rest.” 

“But.”

“No but. Rest, Lessly. I'm giving you this leave to give you time to mourn. Don’t worry about your salary. I’m not a heartless mother of putta. You will have a salary like normal. We care about you, Lessly. So again, go rest and mourn properly. Your job will always be waiting for you here. We care for you, brat. We hate seeing you try to suppress your emotions like this.” 

Damn cutting onion ninja. I fucking hate you. Why do you have to make me so damn emotional? Fuck you, Mat. Thank you.

“Thank you.”

“Meh, it’s nothing, brat. All I want you to do in those three months is rest and mourn. Mourn them, and don’t you dare suppress your emotions. You heard me, Lessly Fay Lee?” 

I chuckle upon seeing Mathew's face. Damn, I’m lucky to have a boss who cares about his workers. “Sir, yes, sir.”

“Hmm, sir, eh. I like it.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Mou ruined my fun, Vi.”

* * *

Having Mishka and Klaus help me with groceries did make everything faster. If it was me alone, I might have wasted time reaching items that were in high places. I would have had to find someone to help me get them. I’m not the tallest in Billionaire but still tall enough. Yet when it comes to getting an item from a high place, I am unable to reach. Well, at least I didn’t need to drag over some chairs just to reach items, like other girls in Billionaire. 

When I am around the corner to my loft apartment, I see someone laying face-first at the back of the alley of my apartment. What makes me careless is seeing something shiny. It looks like a metal arm, but it's impossible. After all, even though humans have started making prosthetics, they will never be like those of Marvel characters. 

Me being a little shit and having zero self-preservation at this current moment, I walk straight over to see whether what I’m seeing is in my imagination or not. 

Right now, I feel like the universe has some twisted sense of humor. Thanks, Universe, it is quite lovely to know that someone or something out there loves to mess with me. Great. 

“Guess you're coming back home with me, aye lad.”

Without waiting for the man to wake up, I place my groceries down and pick him up, and place him on my shoulder like a fucking damn caveman. And let me tell you, he is quite heavy, well not that heavy, but still heavy. Thank goodness there is no security in the front of my apartment, or people will charge me as a kidnapper. I take my groceries and start to walk towards my apartment. 

* * *

The man is a hundred percent NOT SEBASTIAN FUCKING STAN. But how the hell is the so-called WINTER SOLDIER in this fucking UNIVERSE. The arms are bloody real. Lord, what kind of reckless shit have I done to my bloody fucking life. I've brought a fictional super assassin, who can kill me before I can say ‘HI!’ back to my home. 

Good lord, you are so mental, Lessly Fay Lee. Having your family die one by one within one year has addled your brain. 

But, oh well, if the man on my bed wants to kill me, then either I die or fight back. I have no idea how it will turn out. After all, I have never fought the bloody fucking WINTER SOLDIER! Some people might go fangirling or fanboying over him, but to be honest, I don’t quite understand why people fawn over him. Let’s be honest, the Winter Soldier's life is quite shite, like big time. But still, I don’t see any reason to fawn over him or any Marvel character. 

Back to the person on my bed, I look over the injuries that I've already dressed. To be honest, I am quite shocked to see him injured, but he is the Winter Soldier, a mere puppet of Hydra. Yet, the question is, how in the bloody fuck is he in this Universe, when he's not supposed to exist at all. Also, damn let me tell you, that hair is so fucking soft, I’m jealous, and those abs. Wait...I have abs, but not that ripped like him, more like how females are supposed to have them. 

“Better cook something and do some trinket.”

Without wasting any time I start walking to the kitchen to do some cooking, but before I get there, I hear the sheets shift, which means he's having some sort of nightmare. Oh well, guess I can sing something while I cook. At least he'll get some semblance of peace with me singing. I hope.

To be honest, I don’t quite like to sing inside the kitchen. I still remember what my late mom said.  _ ‘Lessly, don’t sing in the kitchen. You'll marry an old man if you sing in the kitchen’  _ Remembering that old advice is enough to make me let out a wet chuckle and discreetly wipe my tears. I’m sorry, ma, it seems like the whole family is unable to see me married. Even if all of you were still alive, I’m still not sure if there's a man for me. 

Lord, I’m about to cry like a little bitch. Nope, nuh uh. I ain’t gonna cry like lil bitch when there's a ‘guest’ in my house. Well, if I can call a fictional character who suddenly appeared in the back alley of my apartment a guest. 

You know, I guess I like him being a person rather than fictional. After all, knowing the character and knowing the person are two different things. I have no idea how much like his own fictional character he is. But I would love to know James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes himself, not the fictional character that Stan Lee imagined, or how fans portray him. Nah, I think I better learn by myself. Let me come to my own conclusions, thank you very much.

* * *

Asset stirs out of sleep and starts to tense when he feels something soft drape over his body. He can feel bandages all over himself. Asset feels a little bit confused because his handlers never cared if the asset was injured or not. But this handler takes care of Asset's wounds.

As the asset tries to assess his surroundings, he hears a beautiful voice that's enough to make any siren ashamed. The voice is female and enough to make others wish they had such a voice. After that, he smells something that is enough to make the asset wish to eat it. 

'Cause I'm not givin' up

I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not yet

Even when I'm down to my last breath

Even when they say there's nothin' left

So don't give up on

I'm not givin' up

I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not me

Even when nobody else believes

I'm not goin' down that easily

So don't give up on me

The asset startles when he hears the song that he heard from the kitchen. Asset feels like he has heard it before. Asset tries to remember, but what asset sees is a vivid redheaded woman with a blue dress, dancing around with a blond male and a brunette man. Both males are having fun dancing around, but the brunette man looks like he wishes to dance more with the red-haired woman, but refrains. 

And I will hold

I'll hold onto you

No matter what this world'll throw

It won't shake me loose

I'll reach my hands out in the dark

And wait for yours to interlock

I'll wait for you

I'll wait for you

'Cause I'm not givin' up

I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not yet

Even when I'm down to my last breath

Even when they say there's nothin' left

So don't give up on

I'm not givin' up

I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not me

Even when nobody else believes

I'm not goin' down that easily

So don't give up on me

So don't give up on me

Asset stands up and walks to where he knows the voice is coming from. The closer he gets to that area, the louder the voice becomes. There, he sees a red-haired siren, dancing around the kitchen while cooking and singing. The view in front of him unlocks some memories Asset never knew he had.

_ 'Cause I'm not givin' up _

_ I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not yet _

_ Even when I'm down to my last breath _

_ Even when they say there's nothin' left _

_ So don't give up on _

_ I'm not givin' up _

_ I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not me _

_ Even when nobody else believes _

_ I'm not goin' down that easily _

_ So don't give up on me _

_ So don't give up on me _

_ ‘Lessly? Doll?’  _

_ Bucky looked at the kitchen when he heard someone singing. He knew that voice. Seeing the red-haired woman in the kitchen, singing and dancing around, was enough to make Bucky smile softly. How much he wished for her to be his, but he stomped out that feeling because she's his best friend's sister.  _

_ ‘Oh morning Bucky. I made pancakes with abs for you and Fratello.’ The woman, Lessly looked at Bucky with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _

_ ‘Pancakes with abs?’  _

_ Bucky chuckled and looked at what she made, which was enough to make him bark with laughter. Said pancake with abs was actually a waffle.  _

_ ‘Yes, pancakes with abs.’ Leslly chuckled. _

_ ‘What about pancakes with abs?’ Steve yawned and started to scratch his head. _

_ ‘Oh nothing, fratello. I just made some pancakes with abs for you and Bucky.’ _

* * *

_ ‘Bucky.’  _

_ ‘Yes, Steve.’ Bucky turned around when Steve grabbed his forearm. By the look on his face, he knew that Steve would love to have some explanation. _

_ ‘Why did you do this?’  _

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _

_ Steve's frown deepened. He was clearly disappointed with Bucky, which was enough to make him flinch internally.  _

_ ‘You know what I mean.’ _

_ Bucky feigned confusion ‘No, I don’t.’  _

_ To be honest, he knew it was about how Lessly looked at him with Bonnie. Seeing how she looked at him and Bonnie was enough to make him feel like shit, and to be honest, it quite hurt to see how Lessly gave him fake smiles. He hated seeing those smiles. They were fake and not ‘Lessly’ at all.  _

_ He loved her. He loved Lessly, but she was Steve's sister, and he couldn’t. He liked Bonnie, yes, but he wasn’t in love with her. No matter how he tried, he just couldn’t love her. It had to be her, it had to be Lessly Fay Lee-Rogers, adopted sister of Steven Grant Rogers.  _

_ If you're lost you can look and you will find me _

_ Time after time _

_ If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting _

_ Time after time _

_ If you're lost, you can look and you will find me _

_ Time after time _

_ If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting _

_ Time after time _ __

_ Both Bucky and Steve jolted when they heard the song. ‘Time After Time.’ Again, Bucky felt like he was punched in the gut.  _

_ Steve looked at Bucky with a pinched face. ‘I think you know what, jerk. I love her and I love you, Buck. You are my best friend and my family, but Lessly is also my family and she’s my little sister, despite being adopted. She's fiery and I’m okay if you're with her, but please, don’t play with her like this, Buck. If you love her, say it, before you regret it, jerk.’  _

* * *

_ Steve, Bucky, and the other Howling Commandos sat around and joked with one another. Peggy Carter, one of the female agents, looked over at the red-haired female soldier next to her. The jealousy that the female agent felt over the female soldier could be felt by all men in the Howling Commandos.  _

_ The men didn't know what to do, while Steve and Bucky looked at each other. Both worried for the women they loved. Bucky, despite not admitting that he loved Lessly, still worried over her and hoped that the two women could talk to each other without exchanging insults.  _

_ ‘Bucky, what should I do?’ Steve whispered to him, which was enough for Bucky to look over at his best friend. Before he could say anything, Steve continued. ‘I don’t want Peggy to hate Lessly.’ _

_ ‘You know Steve, I don’t know, punk. Women are scary when they are mad.’ Especially Lessly. Bucky had seen it and he didn't want it to be the end of her temper.  _

_ ‘Ma’am, if you keep staring at me like that, I might die before we even finish dealing with HYDRA.’  _

_ The men in the Howling Commandos froze when they heard Lessly’s voice. Despite having her eyes closed and her head upward to the night sky, they knew that Lessly was one paranoid bitch. The Howling Commandos flinched when they saw the scars on her neck. It reminded them of her brushes with death. It didn’t take some time for her neck to heal.  _

_ Both Bucky and Steve's expressions darkened when they saw those scars, internally berating themselves for letting Lessly get so close to death. Another inch and her blood vessels would have broken.  _

_ ‘We wouldn't want one of our stealthiest soldiers killed before that.’ Peggy Carter said, with a sweet tone, which was enough to make Steve cringe.  _

_ Internally, he prayed that both the women he loved with all of his heart would be good friends.  _

_ ‘Ma’am, perhaps we should talk about this in closed quarters, yeah. After all, we don’t want other ears privy to delicate issues, do we?’  _

_ ‘No, we don’t’  _

_ With that, both women started to walk next to each other. When the two women were gone, the other Howling Commandos looked over at Steve and Bucky. They questioned what would happen. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky looked at each other with worry. Both men knew that the two women were quite fiery and deadly, and they both worried that the two women would kill each other.  _

_ It took about 30 minutes for both women to talk and lose the undertones of wanting to kill each other. Those 30 minutes felt like more than an hour, but at least the woman had already solved their problem with one another. Peggy hasn't trusted Lessly, while Lessly always questioned the missions and wished for more details.  _

_ When both women returned, Peggy and Lessly sat back in their usual places, Lessly closing her eyes and tilting her head upward to the night sky. An hour had passed with the Howling Commandos and Peggy chatting to one another, when they stopped abruptly as they heard Lessly singing a song. It was enough to make the Howling Commandos and Peggy clench their jaws in anger. Thankfully, that anger wasn't at Lessly, but at Hydra. Because she was not the only one that Hydra experimented on, Bucky was experimented on too.  _

_ What if I, what if I trip? _

_ What if I, what if I fall? _

_ Then am I the monster? _

_ Just let me know _

_ And what if I, what if I sin? _

_ And what if I, what if I break? _

_ Then am I the monster _

_ Just let me know _

__

_ Steve and Bucky held in their anger as best as they can when they heard what she sang. They would never think of Lessly as a monster, no matter what. Yes, she was good at suppressing her emotions, and sometimes it hurt when she didn't wish to talk to them about what happened. It especially hurt Bucky. He knew those feelings and he had hoped beyond hope that she would come to him and talk about what Zola had done. Yet she hadn’t come to him. In fact, he was the one that came to her and spoke about what Zola had done to him.  _

_ It hurt, it hurt so much when the woman you loved didn’t even wish to talk to you. _

* * *

“Lessly.”

The red-haired woman turns around when he calls for her. Her hair, her eyes, and even her skin colour is the same. It can’t be. The Lessly he knew died in war, while she was checking on the perimeter. It can’t be her, can it? 


End file.
